1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle seat. Particularly, it relates to a vehicle seat in which the frame making up a base body of the vehicle seat is mounted with a shield.
2. Description of Related Art
A shield has been mounted to a frame making up a base body of the vehicle seat. For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-1149 (JP2013-1149A) discloses that clips arranged on a shield are pressed into and engaged with the boss of the frame, whereby the shield is mounted to the frame.
However, when the vehicle seat is used, a situation where force is applied to the end portion of the shield will occur. In such a situation, the clips falls off the boss due to the application of force in the length direction thereof, and the shield may fall off the frame.